


Internet Sex

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Incest, Pesterlog, cybering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AC: Instead, I'm interested in having sex. Internet sex. Obviously the best kind of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet Sex

**Author's Note:**

> attempting to color code shit
> 
> ac is bro and tt is rose yeehaw
> 
> obviously the color coding is too complicated for me but im posting this shit anyway

TT: Now, can I ask as to what sort of chat you're looking for, Mr. AnonymousCentaur?

AC: Well, considering the amount of bullshit we've both spewed above your previous response, I think it's safe to assume on your part that I honestly have no interest in just bullshitting with someone who may be a thirteen-year-old girl or a seventy-eight-year-old woman looking for sex on the internet. Instead, I'm interested in having sex. Internet sex. Obviously the best kind of sex.

TT: I'm so glad to see that the two of us have the same interest for tonight. However, I will refuse to tell you my age for the time being.

TT: Though, I do wish I'm not giving off the stereotypical presentation of a thirteen-year-old child.

TT: I've never encountered an old woman of that age on either my property or on the internet, so I'm not exactly sure if I'm literally representing one or you're exaggerating again.

AC: Okay. It's fine if you don't want to disclose your age or anything. I mean, what's the likely hood we'll even talk after this shit goes down?

AC: The answer to that is that it's very unlikely.

TT: Sounds fun.

TT: So, in that case, could you tell me what exactly you're into? And, because I know you're certainly the type of asshole who'd say something like ponies and whatnot, I mean that sexually. As in fetishes or what have you.

AC: Well, you're already aware of my nsfw puppet site. Because that is totally a thing.

AC: But, to actually answer your question, I'm into various things. I haven't really encountered something that I've scared of doing.

AC: Though, to be honest, I would prefer it if this chat strayed away from watersports. I mean, if that's what you're into, whatever, doesn't bother me, but I'm not a big fan of it.

TT: Well, it's your lucky day, puppetmaster. I'm not precisely into that.

TT: However, my interests are far more strict than yours.

TT: For example, I have a particular love for light BDSM and things relative to that. I'd love to be at your knees as you make me your bitch.

AC: Wow. That sounds hot as fuck.

AC: Alright, then. Let’s say we’re at my apartment. My little brother is at his friend’s house or something and you’re here because you can’t get enough of me.

AC: So, at this time in the session, you’re sitting in my lap and I’ve gotten a cute, purple little collar around your neck. Our lips are sliding together and you’re whimpering like a babe. 

AC: Ok, to go along with this image in my head, can I ask for your relative age?

TT: If it’s any help, I’m under the age of twenty. You’re thirty or some, correct?

AC: I’m twenty-nine you ass.

TT: Alright. Subsequently, I’m in your lap and lightly whining into your mouth as our lips move against each other and our tongues twine. Your hand is toying with my choker as I frivolously grind my hips against yours.

AC: You can stop right there, TheoreticalTexter. It ain’t no choker, okay? I’m talking straight up leather being wrapped around your neck, lightly tugging at the skin of your throat as it irritates you so.

TT: Sorry.

TT: Fine, then. You’re running your fingers over the top of my leather collar and I’m running my hands over the brim of your jeans. We’re kissing and it’s wonderful and your couch/bed smells like shit.

AC: It’s a futon.

TT: That’s great. Am I going to carry on the entire scenario myself? That’s fine, actually.

TT: I cup your cheek with my hand and begin lightly kissing your lips, sneering. My hips are pressing down against yours. The collar around my neck, tight against my neck, moves in the slimmest of ways as I bring my tongue to slide over your lips and run my fingers through the hair at the nape of your neck.

AC: Okay. My hands are at your thighs, holding you against my groin as I give you one of the best kisses you’ve ever had. My lips are pressed hard against yours, tongue easily slipping between your lips as I bring that talented motherfucker into play. I lick the top of your mouth to get you up to date with the situation, since you’ve probably dazed out with my amazing touches.

AC: (Most people do. No need to be embarrassed.)

TT: (I assure you I’m anything but.)

TT: I smile into your kiss, closing my eyes as I melt into the most amazing kiss to ever possibly exist in this universe.

AC: Damn straight.

TT: The hand that was originally playing with the top of your jeans travels up to your chest, both of my hands grabbing at your cheeks as I grow more and more enthralled with the sweet movements of your tongue. Following the hold you have on my hips, I rock them lightly against you, attempting to relay the very obvious message here.

AC: Enough foreplay?

TT: Enough foreplay.

AC: Sounds cool. Alright; I’ve had enough of this shit as you have, so I get you to kneel a bit as I strip away my jeans, showing you what is exactly your goal here. Unmentioned through the previous chat, my cock has actually been hardening in my jeans and chaffing against my boxers and jeans. Both of those are stripped away.

TT: How big are you?

AC: Last time I measured myself I was about 6’8”. 

TT: I’m talking about your penis.

AC: 9 inches.

TT: Most men say eight or something along that line.

AC: Most men are lying about their dick size.

TT: True.

TT: I stare down at your prick, licking my lips as I continue to grind myself against it a bit. Looking up at your eyes for a moment, though they are covered by those inferior shades you had mentioned earlier, I peel away my shirt.

TT: Before you ask, my breasts are not particularly big. I’m barely a B-cup.

AC: Idgaf.

AC: I smirk at the friction you’ve supplied, my hands coming up to grab at your small boobs and running my thumbs roughly over your nipples. Because you had to take your shirt off, though, the kiss has been ruined and you can’t experience all the magic my tongue can bring to your mouth at the time.

AC: However, I bring my mouth up to your collarbone, gliding my tongue over the skin there before making my way to your neck, where I nibble and suck.

TT: I hum against the warm, moist pressure of your tongue. I tug a bit at the collar of your shirt, though, because I’d love for the offensive item to leave your torso. Expecting that you’ll be thinking the same for the short skirt that has been covering my thighs, I unzip the side of it and let it slide away from my skin.

TT: Underneath that is some striped, orange panties. They’ve got a white little bow on the front.

AC: Your wish is my command. My shirt slips off as your skirt does, my hands eagerly coming to grip at the thin fabric protecting you from my cock. I look at you tentatively, though you can’t see my eyes and I already know that you’re practically drooling for my dick.

TT: Could I possibly have a picture?

AC: Do I get a picture of your boobs?

TT: http://tinyurl.com/c9qko2q 

AC: Yeah your tits are pretty small. I guess it’s kind of cute, though. And I’m not guessing I’m actually being straight up literal with you, babe.

AC: Here’s my dick, by the way. http://tinyurl.com/cl4yva8 

TT: You weren’t joking.

TT: Because I am oh, so desperately fervent for your huge cock, I shuffle out of my panties hurriedly. I keep my eyes shut but I shut them tighter as I bring myself up and then begin to slowly sit on your dick, making you enter me as I grab the base and steer you in.

AC: I’m totally positive you couldn’t take nine inches of pure, steely cock without flinching. But pretending can be fun so let’s go along with it.

AC: I drive myself faster into you, only stopping once I can feel the wet walls of your vag against the base of my dick. I’ll give you a few moment to adjust, seeing how my prick is probably touching places you’ve never dreamt of before.

TT: I moan loudly, panting as you slide into me with ease and my back arches so my chest is pressed, flushed, against yours. My breasts are sensitive so it only elicits more pleasure on my part, making me shudder.

AC: Feel free to call me Bro whenever you start screaming my name there, babe.

AC: I allow you to adjust, but after less than awhile I quickly pick you up by your soft thighs and bring you back down against me. You’re tight and that’s amazing even though you act like you aren’t. I have a harsh grip on your hips and you’re probably going to be able to map out my handprints after this. 

AC: There will be bruises. 

TT: Well, this is actually getting quite hot and I won’t lie to you when I say I’m really flustered from this entire situation.

TT: But, I must admit something you said there caught my eye.

TT: You liked to be called Bro? Earlier up you mentioned you had a smaller brother. What if I asked if his name is Dave?

AC: Then I’d ask as to how the flying fuck you knew that.

TT: This has got to be a joke. Please, please be a joke.

AC: I’m confused.

TT: I wish I was.

TT: Has Dave ever talked to you about a wordy friend of his?

AC: I guess. He doesn’t talk about his internet life all that much.

TT: I’m Dave’s sister.

AC: Rose?

TT: Mmhmm.

AC: Are you freaking out right now or?

TT: Are you?

AC: I asked you first.

TT: I asked you second.

AC: Well, you played your cards hella perfect right there. Ok, no, I’m not freaking out. I’m just sort of shocked that I’ve been roleplaying a sex scenario with a thirteen-year-old girl that I’m related to.

AC: Also a little weirded out that you know what my dick looks like.

AC: And I’m kind of freaked out by this whole thing because I’m actually hard as a rock right now. My head is confused but my boner knows the truth.

TT: I’m not freaking out. I can relate to you on the dick topic, though. It’s a bit weird knowing my “uncle” knows what my breasts look like.

AC: Ok. Because we both seem kind of calm over this shitfest of a topic, I have a suggestion.

TT: Oh? 

AC: Want to spend the weekend at Dave’s? I’m sure the two of you could find some totally amazing games to play around the apartment. That would totally be fun, wouldn’t it?

TT: I’ll be seeing you Friday night, then.


End file.
